1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a writing implement and chopstick combination, more particularly one, which allows the writing cores of a wide variety of writing implements to be installed therein, and can be easily adapted to serve as either a chopstick or a writing implement.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Disposable chopsticks are usually made of bamboo materials, which are not only dirty but also toxic, and prone to have moulds of various colors thereon. Therefore, disposable bamboo chopsticks are usually processed to get rid of moulds and become pleasant-looking with preservatives and bleaching agents in manufacturing, which usually contain relatively much carcinogenic chemical, and whose concentration is usually thousands of times the stipulated maximum limit. Many people have changed from such disposable bamboo chopsticks to environmentally friendly chopsticks, which can be easily contracted, and are portable, and can be used many times so as not to harm the environment.
A common environmentally friendly chopstick includes an upper chopstick part, and a lower chopstick part. The upper chopstick part has a screw hole in a lower portion while the lower chopstick part has a threaded post protruding from an upper end, and a colored ring around the threaded post; the upper and the lower chopstick parts are joined together for use with the threaded post being threadedly joined in the threaded hole. Another chopstick includes an upper chopstick part, and a lower chopstick part. The upper chopstick part has a middle holding room, annular grooves on an inner side of the middle holding room, and through holes near the lower end. The lower chopstick part has an insertion portion at an upper end, which has cavities and a through hole thereon. And, beads, springs, and fixing pieces are held in the cavities of the insertion portion of the lower chopstick part. Furthermore, the upper part has a fastening piece joined on an outer side thereof therefore the chopstick can be fastened on a pocket.
The above chopsticks are easily portable, contractible, and hygienic, and therefore are very popular as a substitute for disposable bamboo chopsticks. However, the users can easily forget to carry the chopsticks when going out because the chopsticks have single function, and won't be used except for dining.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a writing implement and chopstick combination, which can provide more convenience than the above-mentioned chopsticks, and can't be as easily forgettable as the above chopsticks.